The Loathly Lady and Sir Gawain
by dewster
Summary: A sorceress curse makes Alice look ugly to everyone who sees her. Can Sir Gawain change her fate?


Blame it on my English teacher. I don't own a thing:

* * *

The day I turned thirteen, my mother told me something terrible. At midnight, I was to turn into a hag. There is no other way to explain what I was to look like. Mother said it had happened to every woman in her family since my great-grandmother's great-grandmother married her husband, who turned out to be betrothed to a sorceress. When she found out about Catherine, my great-grandmother's great-grand mother, and how beautiful she was, the sorceress put a curse on her, and every one of her female descendants, to take away that beauty. The curse would be broken when one of us figured out what every woman's true desire was, and got a man to give it to her. When I asked Mother why she was so pretty, when I had to look like I did, she said she wasn't sure she had gotten it right, but she thought that every woman's desire was marriage and true love. Mother was betrothed to Papa, and on the morning of their wedding, the curse was still in effect. He had come to her that morning and told her that even though she wasn't beautiful, he loved her and truly wanted her to marry him, but if she didn't want to, he would understand. Mother told Papa that she loved him too and would gladly marry him. After she told him this, Mama turned into the beautiful woman that was currently breaking this terrible news to me. She told me that my sister, Rosalie, or I would have to figure out if that was the answer the sorceress had wanted. 

On my 19th birthday, I was sitting on a stump in the forest, think about hoe to get a man to marry me. I'd figured out the answer to that foul riddle years ago, when Rosalie met her husband, Emmet. She had made him fall for her with her wit and charm, and they were soon married. Rosalie was beautiful, but only at night, which puzzled my family. For generations, the women in my family had been released from the curse on their wedding days, yet none of them knew why. Rosalie's half-curse carried on for about a year, until she and Emmet started to talk about children. One day she asked him how many he had dreamed of having, and he told her that he'd be happy with however many she wanted. All of a sudden, Rosalie turned into the beautiful woman she was at night, even more so in daylight. Her golden hair shimmered in the sun and her eyed were the deepest green Emmet had ever seen.

It was only after Rosalie told me this wonderful news that I knew the answer. Rosalie was the only woman in my family I had heard of who had married without a betrothal. By Papa giving Mother a choice of marriage, and Emmet asking Rosalie how many children she wanted, they were giving their wives every woman's true desire. They were giving their wives their own way.

As I sat on the stump that December afternoon, I heard a horse. Turning, I saw King Arthur, who was in Carlisle for Christmas, just like every other year. I heard in the village that he was asking every woman he met what their true desire was. I smiled. This was how I would find a man to marry me.

"King Arthur," I called.

I waited a few minutes until he came up behind me. I turned and the king gasped. I was used to this reaction, having heard it from myself on a few particularly bad days. As I waited for the him to recover, I studied The King. He was tall, with dark hair and broad shoulders. He looked and, for the most part, acted every bit as regal as he was.

After a moment or two, I heard myself ask, "My Lord King, why do you look so dismayed?"

Arthur hastily told me that he had been deep in thought, and explained that the Black Knight had set him to the task of finding out a woman's true desire.

Emmet really was too sweet.

"I have the answer you're looking for," I told The King, "But I would like something from you in exchange."

When Arthur agreed, I whispered in his ear, "A woman's true desire is to be iven her own way."

Arthur pulled back with a happy look pn his face, and turned to walk back to his horse. I caught his sleeve and reminded him of his promise.

"What is it that you wish?" he asked.

I smiled and answered, "I would like the hand of one of your knights," I answered.

Arthur looked speechless, but answered, "A king always keeps his promises. Tomorrow I will be here at this time and place with one of my knights for your hand."

Arthur turned, mounted his horse and rode away while I walked home thinking about tomorrow and the events that had just taken place.

When I walked in the door of my house, I called for my mother. "Mama? Are you there?"

"I am in the kitchen, Alice."

I walked to the kitchen and found my mother kneading the dough for the bread for tonight's dinner.

"I am getting married tomorrow," I announced.

Mama dropped the dough and turned to face me. "To who, Alice?"

"A knight of King Arthur's. I arranged it today. The King was asking women in town their true desires, so I told him what it was in exchange for the hand of one of his knights. He agreed and tomorrow I meet him."

Mama looked torn between happiness and disapproval, but happiness won as she smiled and hugged me. "Oh Alice, I'm so happy. Do you know why Arthur was asking about a woman's desires?

I smiled and shook mu head. No need to get Emmet in trouble, what with baby Isabella keeping him and Rosalie busy.

"I don't know," I said, as I made my way to my room, "I don't know."

The next day I was sitting on the same stump, and at the same time when I heard King Arthur's horse followed by those of his knights. I heard the same reactions though they were vocalised as his knights thought I couldn't hear them. Perhaps they didn't care if I did or not. I heard someone dismount and walk over to me and ask for my hand. I asked him if he was serious, and then I looked at his face. It was a young, honest, sincere face, and it belonged to the knight called Sir Gawain. That face convinced me tat he was serious in his proposal, though whether it was for his King or for himself, I wasn't sure. I took his hand and followed him back to the horses that would take to the castle.

The ride to the castle was silent , save for the sounds of the horses, and the castle was beautiful. But what surprised me most was Lady Guinevere. She offered no shudder of disgust, not gasp of disbelief as she took my hand and led me to my bridal chamber, for I was to marry Sir Gawain that night.

The wedding was almost unpleasant, as Sir Gawain looked absent, and the party and guests didn't bother to mask their disapproval. The ball following the wedding was painful to endure. I was stared at, ans I had no wish to dance for hours with people staring at me. Several hours later, at midnight, the King and Queen escorted Sir Gawain and me to our chamber. Guinevere, again with no apparent disgust, kissed my cheek as Arthur shook my husband's hand. Then the couple bid us goodnight.

The room was beautiful, but Sir Gawain saw none of it because he headed straight to the chairs by the fire, while I walked toward the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. I was beautiful. I had pale, porcelain skin, blonde hair that fell to my waist, and two beautiful clear blue eyes.

I called to my husband and watched him turn in his chair, before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He could see that I had transformed. "My dear husband", I started, "you have half released me from that horrible curse. To release me fully, you must answer me one question. Would you rather me be my old self at night and beautiful by day, or beautiful by night and my old self by day?"

Sir Gawain looked pensive as he thought about his answer. "Beautiful by night." He told me. I feigned anger.

"You would like me to be ridiculed by the public for the rest of my life?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Beautiful by day, then."

"You love me so little that you couldn't be bothered to look at me when we're alone?" I asked. Gawain looked defeated.

"I don't know what to say, my love. I suppose you must or should choose which your would prefer."

I smiled. A weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. "You have released me of that awful curse," I cried, as I threw my arms around Gawain's neck. "You have given me what every woman wants; her own way. I shall never again be in that form you found me. I am in my true form, and will remain that way forever."

The next morning when Gawain and I made our way back to the hall, I saw the look of surprise on Arthur's face, and the smile on Guinevere's. I was my true self. That wretched curse was broken, and Gawain and I were to live happily ever after.


End file.
